


When Tempers Fly

by msmerlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, blowjob, total trash but it's something!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/pseuds/msmerlin
Summary: When a heated fight leads from hurling insults to getting shagged against the bathroom wall, Harry is more than happy to join his boyfriend and girlfriend work out their issues.





	When Tempers Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written for The Restricted Section's Kink-tober 2019
> 
> Prompt: Angry Sex

* * *

“Well maybe if you’d closed the fucking door, then he wouldn’t have gotten out, Ronald!”

“Are you bloody kidding me?! I was getting the groceries. How the hell was I supposed to know he’d bolt?”

“He’s a kitten, Ronald. What the hell did you expect him to do. Sit by the door idly while you popped to and fro?”

“Can you two please just calm down? He's fine, just a bit dirty.” Harry pleaded, emerald eyes blinking at his partners from across the room where he was currently doing his best to remove some of the black streaks of grease that covered the little white fluff of a kitten. “All this yelling isn’t really helpful.”

Ron was the first to look his way, blue eyes positively aflame. His cheeks were flushed, highlighting the freckles that covered his pale skin, and despite the fact he was obviously fucking furious over this senseless little row he’d fallen into with Hermione, Harry couldn’t help but notice how bloody alluring Ron was. All angry—full of passion and fire. “Sorry.” Ron huffed his apology, purposefully avoiding Hermione's critical stare. “How can I help?”

“Uh… maybe get some more towels?” Harry glanced down at the wiggly feline and tightened his hold on the slippery little creature. “And someone can draw a bath?”

“_I’ve_ got it,” Hermione piped up quickly, pushing off the counter, and she began out of the room.

“What? No, I told Harry I was helping!” Ron said with a loud growl, brow setting as he took off hot on her heels.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry sighed, shaking his head as he heard the pair bickered up the stairs, the soft thuds of their feet marking their pace as they made their way to the second floor Grimmauld Place.

Their relationship hadn’t always been like this. In fact, more often than not the triad found themselves working in a rather cohesive bliss, but after nearly ten years knowing each other—and of those ten spending four years being constantly around one another—falling into the occasional spat was inevitable. Especially for his boyfriend and girlfriend.

Hermione and Ron loved each other, that much was obvious, but their differences were stark when it came to most things—like tidiness, study habits and well… most things in life. Harry knew for a fact that Hermione found most of Ron’s quirks as endearing as he did, but her tolerance for it was much slimmer than his own.

The angry thumps of their feet paused above his head, and Harry smiled apologetically at the little white kitten that squirmed in his hands, trying to free itself. “Just a moment longer, Preas. Then we’ll get you clean,” Harry said, scratching a finger against the small bit of clean fur behind the kitten’s ear.

_Crash!_

Harry jumped, his grip on the kitten loosening and the sound of glass breaking echoed down from the second floor. The muffled sounds of shouting followed. “Bloody hell,” Harry cursed, adjusting his frames up the bridge of his nose. His head whipped about, trying to spot where their pet ran off to, but when another loud bang echoed down from the second floor, he quickly gave up hope at finding the tiny beast.

Rubbing his grease covered hands along the hips of his denim trousers, Harry took off upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time and hurried down the hallway, following the shouts of what he expected to be a full blown fight between his lovers. “Come on, you two. I just needed a bloody towel.”

Harry’s hand pressed against the heavy wooden door, nudging it open, and what he saw made him stumble, nearing falling arse over teakettle onto the bathroom floor.

Ron had Hermione pinned against the wall, his front to her back, one hand holding the back of her neck, forcing her cheek against the drywall as the other held her thigh up, his fingers curling tightly into the soft fleshy inside of her knee. His trousers were around his knees, crudely yanked down but not removed in his haste, and Hermione’s skirt pooled around her waist haphazardly.

“Anyways… _fucking_… nagging,” Ron ground out through gritted teeth, timing the snap of his hips with each word. "Gods, you're so fucking wet already."

Hermione’s hands clung to the towel rack beside her head, knuckles white around the metal bar as she held on, her body absorbing each rough thrust Ron gave. Her eyes were shut tight, lips parted as moans slipped from her mouth where fire had lived only moments earlier.

Harry gulped, trying to will salvia into his suddenly parched mouth as he watched Ron’s freckled arse flex with each thrust, spurring his own cock to life. Merlin, he’d walked in on a lot of arguments of theirs before, but never had he stumbled onto this.

At first he felt almost bad for feeling so painfully aroused at the sight of Ron fucking her senseless, but based on the way her knees quaked and the pleas of his name, it appeared Hermione was a willing participant and not held captive under his fiery will.

“Ron!” Hermione’s breathy moan hit a higher octave when Ron’s hand on her thigh lifted it higher against the wall, allowing his cock to angle just _so_ inside her. Harry could see her pussy spasm around their boyfriend’s dick, her essence coating him completely.

Ron’s hand moved from the back of her neck and drug down across her spine before gripping her bare arse. He gave it one quick firm slap before bottoming out inside her with a rough grind of his hips against her backside.

Harry knew he should give them space, let them work out whatever issues they were having, but he simply couldn’t look away. Not when Hermione bowed back into Ron, begging for more. Shifting his weight between his socked feet, the floorboards beneath him gave away his presence.

Ron’s head snapped towards him, blue eyes dark and stormy, pulling him into the chaos that was his lover’s heart with just a single glance. Ron didn’t pause his thrusting or act ashamed of what he was doing. No, instead Ron angled his hips so Harry could have the perfect view of his cock sliding into their girlfriend.

Hermione cried out, her nails scratching lightly against the wall as she adjusted her grip on the towel bar, trying to push back more into Ron’s thrusts, but just as she arched her hips towards him, lifting her thigh higher up on the wall, Ron abruptly withdrew from her.

A low whinge left her throat, and Hermione looked over her shoulder with half lidded eyes. “W-why did you—”

“Stop talking.” Ron cut her off, his hand curling into the back of her shirt as he pulled her off the wall with one rough tug, molding her to the front of his body.

“Harry!” Hermione gasped when her eyes landed on him, tongue darting out to drag across her swollen lips, and her hands tried to bat Ron away when he snaked an arm around her waist. “H-how long have you—”

“Merlin, do you _ever_ stop talking?” Ron growled the gentle tease, something both of them long teased Hermione about over the course of their decades long friendship and subsequent relationship. Leaning in towards her, Ron nuzzled his nose against her temple before moving to nip at her ear. He lifted his free hand to motion Harry closer to them. “Do we have to shove something in your mouth as well as your cunt to get you to stop?”

“Ron!”

“Gods, _yes_.”

Harry’s shocked admonishment preceded Hermione’s enthusiastic response. Her response should have stunned him, but the way Hermione’s eyes seemed to glaze over was more than enough for Harry to know Hermione was most definitely into whatever this kinky little game was.

“What do you want, Harry?” Ron questioned, his hands stroking possessively across the witch's middle. “Her mouth or…”

Before Ron could finish, Harry was nodding, his hands already fumbling with the button and zip of his trousers as he stepped into the small restroom to join them.

Ron chuckled darkly, pressing one last kiss against Hermione’s cheek before he bent her at the waist, his hand curling around her skirt that still sat wadded around her waist.

Harry could hear the gentle slap of Ron’s cock against Hermione’s pussy, positively wet and depraved. After five years of exploring the sexual nature of their triad, Harry couldn’t help but marvel at the look in her eye. He thought he knew everything about her, but this? Well this was definitely something he’d never seen from her before.

Her hands grabbed his waist, pulling him closer until she had Harry precisely where she wanted, and since he’d already taken the liberty of unfastening his trousers, Hermione wasted no time pulling his half-erect cock from his shorts.

“Hermione, I— Oh gods!”

Her mouth was on him, engulfing the head of his cock before she began to swallow as much of his length as she could. Harry’s hand dropped to her curls, winding into the thick brown ringlets, holding them from her face so he could watch her work.

Ron, evidently content now that Hermione’s mouth was occupied, pushed back inside her dripping cunt, filling her full of his cock with one swift thrust, which forced Harry’s cock further down her throat. “Mmm, much better,” Ron praised, his hand tightening its hold on her skirt until the strain lifted her onto the tips of her toes.

Hermione’s moans were muffled around Harry’s cock, her willing body rocking between her two boyfriends, and soon the little moans turned to gasps for air. Harry watched her eyes glass over, hazy from lust and the growing intensity of her pleasure. His hips drove forward as if they had a mind of their own, pushing his cock further into her mouth until he felt his head nudge against the back of her throat. A low groan slipped from his throat.

“Fuck, ‘Mione.” Harry’s fingers tightened their hold, pulling the curls taut as he picked up speed, matching his pace to Ron’s and soon the only sound that filled the room was the decidedly wet slap of skin.

Harry’s eyes flicked between his partners, watching the bliss so clearly written across the features overwhelm their senses. “Fuck, Ron,” Harry groaned, biting his bottom lip when he felt Hermione’s moan vibrate around his cock. “I’m close.”

“Me too.” One of Ron’s hands remained on Hermione’s waist, latching onto her jutting hip bone, guiding her back into him with each snapping thrust, but the other rose, lifting towards him and Harry took ahold, winding his fingers with his best friend turned boyfriend.

The feeling was too much—the warmth of Hermione’s mouth around him, and the gentle squeeze from Ron’s hand. His balls ascended, tightening against him as he came in hot spurts inside Hermione’s eager mouth. He felt her tongue swirl across his head, lapping up his spilling seed as if it were the most delicious treat from the trolly on the Hogwarts Express.

“Fuckin’ hell!” Harry swore, his hips trembling as his thrust into her mouth moved from quick snaps to slow, deliberate nudges, until the feeling of her exploring tongue became more than he could bear on his over-sensitive cock.

Pulling from her mouth, Harry leaned back on the counter, catching his breath as he watched Ron and Hermione quickly follow suit after him. Ron’s snarl of completion echoed around the tiny bathroom, and a soft litany of curses spilled from his lips as he emptied himself inside her quaking cunt.

Hermione still clung to Harry’s hips, holding onto him for support, and just when her knees buckled, body preparing to hit the floor, Harry eased the witch up and out of Ron’s grasp and into his arms. “You’re so bloody beautiful,” Harry praised, stroking a soft pattern across her back as his eyes glanced over to Ron leaning on the opposite wall from him, trying to catch his own breath. “Both of you.”

Ron’s hand rose, pushing a lock of damp red hair from his forehead, and he reached down, pulling up his trousers and shorts without buttoning them as he moved over to join them. Long lean arms encircled both Harry and Hermione, and he peppered soft kisses across the crown of her head before he leaned in to press an innocent kiss against Harry’s lips. “You too… I’m surprised you joined in.”

Harry let out a wisp of a laugh, his nose nudging gently against Ron’s before he looked down to Hermione who’s chin was now resting against his chest so she could look directly up at him. “Honestly? I am too, but… that was bloody hot. Do you two do that often?”

“Only when he really pisses me off.” Hermione said with an impish grin lifting the corners of her mouth. Brown eyes cut from Harry’s to Ron’s and a slow blossom of pink began to tint her cheeks.

“What she means to say is at least once a week. Now that we know you’re game, maybe we ought to up the frequency a bit more though. What do you think, Mione?” Ron said, lifting his brows as Hermione, who responded by shivering in anticipation in Harry’s arms and nodding, sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as a new flare of desire flashed behind her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch hitting once again, I hope you enjoyed my humble attempt as providing you all some angry sex. <3 
> 
> Thank you Ravenslight for clutch betaing this little fic-lit. 
> 
> until next time. xx


End file.
